


Sick Note

by Chaneladdict



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because I like pairings all three people care about lol, Domestic, Dr Barnes in the house, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneladdict/pseuds/Chaneladdict
Summary: Peggy and her new doctor beau haven't been dating long enough for her to be okay with him seeing her less than perfect. But, she learns to deal with that fast as Bucky's doctoring instincts kick in, in a desperate need to make her feel better. No matter what he has to do to make that happen ;)





	Sick Note

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely summerchild-madeofstone over on Tumblr who requested a Buggy fic with Hurt/Comfort. She's off for a medical op soon so let's all wish her healing vibes shall we!!

“You’re the worst, you know that?” He inspected her bedroom, and it was a real mess, socks and jeans in odd places, a bra for example was currently dangling on her lampshade. She never lived like this, or at least he hope she didn’t. Ordinarily when he was in there it was never like this. But then again, when he was in there, usually his concentration was elsewhere.

All he heard was grumbling in return.

“The ACTUAL worst. I’ve had to deal with some sick people in my time, but Peg, you really take the cake.”

Her head popped out from under the covers, she was as pale as the white-washed brick wall behind her, her eyes swollen, her nose red.

“There’s cake?”

Bucky smirked, folding his arms.

“No, but there’s soup.”

“Ugh.” she sighed going back into her duvet cave.

“Hey look, you’re the one that slipped a note under my door, stating that you were sick might I add and requesting, nay, demanding that I come take care of you.” 

Silence.

“You could have just texted me, you’re so overdramatic it’s actually -”

“You’re a  _ doctor _ , excuse me for thinking you’d care.” Was her muffled reply, and he couldn’t help but laugh. She had told him she had all the intention of braving the latest New York  snow storm to go to the corner store and get what she needed, but her body refused when she got as far as her door. And so there they were, with Peggy fully dressed, coat and all, still shivering in bed, and Bucky taking his oath seriously and doing no harm, by not laughing at the sight of her.

“There’s chicken noodle in the kitchen, I also got you bread, and a few other necessities, including a giant candy bar. Because I’m awesome and thoughtful, and really -”

Her head popped back out again, like a little befuddled squirrel from it’s nest.

“What type of bar?”

He just threw his arms up in the air, exiting the room to go get it for it, it was clearly what she wanted. If he fired it in her direction instead of handing it to her, well, that was just how it was.

“You know, your bedside manner could do with some fine tuning, how DO they let you away with this shit in the hospital.”  She was disgruntled, but she still came out of her cave to unwrap the bar. 

“Besides, maybe I didn’t want you to see me like  _ this _ .” She huffed, pulling herself to sit up straight, and there it was, the reasoning for her stubbornness. His face softened as he sat on the bed next to her, his very new girlfriend, who was bundled up in too-many clothes, in her cold apartment, sick with a really shitty cold, and from the sounds of her breathing a lingering  lung infection.

“I have no logic here. I was the one that left the note after all.” She huffed at herself as he pushed her hair off her forehead.

“Well I think you look cute as an overdressed button.” he quirked his brow before continuing.  

“Take your coat off, you’re sweating. This is insane, Peggy.”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Okay it hurt to do that,” she sighed. “But I know, Super said they’d have a guy come see about the heating tomorrow, I’ll be fine until then.”

“It’s been a week, it’s made you  _ sick _ , I don’t know why you don’t just come across the hall - stay with me … even just until it’s fixed.”

“No.” She all but whined, and okay she was sick it was fine.

“I’m a good roommate I swear,” he crossed his heart because was trying to be adorable and make her laugh. “I do my own cooking, I’ll even do  _ yours…  _ I’m a master at laundry, and I’ll let you in on a secret, I’ve got all the best drugs.” he smirked when she finally laughed.

“I’m pretty sure that’s against the law to hoard like that from the hospital.” 

“I know.” He deadpanned before he laughed, he was clearly joking… they didn’t his store weed at the hospital. You need a dispensary for that.

“But I do have heat, and a nice big bed that I know for a fact you like…” he wriggled his brows at her. “And hot water.”

She groaned. 

“You’re the devil.”

“Come on Pegs, let’s get your stuff and we’ll wander over to mine, shower, eat ... I’ll set you up on my sofa and we’ll binge.”

She closed her eyes and struggled to take a breath without a cough.

“That does sound nice, actually.”

“Mmhmm. I’ll make you soup, and I’ll even throw in a grilled cheese.” He moved to kiss her cheek.

“You need a hand?” he offered but she refused, because of course she did. Dragging herself out of her bed she shed her coat - no idea at what she had been thinking just hopping into bed with her coat still on, but she’d blame her boggled mind filled with germs. When she heard Bucky laughing she turned around.

“What?”

“You were gonna walk to the store with you PJs on?!”

She looked down and sure enough, she’d forgotten she had just pulled on her boots and her coat over her very attractive and very sexual fleece sheep pajamas. She looked as sheepish as the designs on her clothes.

“Um … Yes?” she smiled as he pulled out her gym bag. 

“Throw some stuff in there, I’ll go pack up the kitchen.”

***

She wasn’t going to argue with him, for once. She really was slowly getting used to his own unique form of love, and it was nice, really nice, almost too nice. If she could just stop herself from raging against it on instinct, everything would be golden. She had met Bucky through one of the very boring Tenants Meetings their building committee liked to have. They had hit it off over bitter, burnt coffee and the complaints of their Baby Boomer neighbours, and had spent most nights together in the six months since they had started dating. Slowly but surely Peggy was getting used to the cute doctor man who made their little old lady neighbours swoon with delight.

Maybe she was swooning too sometimes. Maybe.

***

An hour and one steamy hot shower later she was cuddled up on his sofa, using his stupidly attractive pecs as a pillow as they binged on grilled cheeses, and politically themed late night gags.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, rubbing her fingers gently on his t-shirt. “I know I’m a pain in the ass ...you did a nice thing.”

She felt him smirk rather than saw it, and he was busy softly raking his fingers through her drying hair, and it was oh, so, lovely. 

“You’re welcome.”

There was a beat as the late night guy cracked another gag. And then he shifted.

“I still want to get a look at your chest though.”

She narrowed her brows and looked up to him then, her face making him laugh.

“Tell me something I don’t know, Buck.”

At that he laughed. “No,  I meant -” And she would swear she saw him blush, it was far too fucking cute. So she decided to keep going. 

“I mean here I am,  _ unwell _ , and your first thought is to see my tits?!” 

His blush deepened as he sat up straight. Bending to the coffee table to their left and grabbing his stethoscope. 

“I meant, sounding your chest, it sounds congested.”

“So you’re saying you  _ don’t _ want to see my tits?” She pouted a little, and his eyes widened. 

“N- No! I - You know I’m always … that that’s always - Look no, I just figure that I wouldn’t be doing my job right -”

“As a doctor-man or my man-friend?” She quirked her brows at him playfully, and he laughed and ran his hand along his thickening beard.

“As both.”

“Hmph.” she kept playing though, because she was after some hot food, a warm apartment, and necessary cuddles, she was feeling a little better. Enough that she could maybe mess around with him a little. So, she sat up and began to undo her embarrassing pyjama shirt. Painfully slowly. To the point where she was nonchalantly looking past him, but noticed his little gulp, the fidget with the earbuds of his medical equipment, and his lip biting.

_ Dr James Barnes was a lip biter ladies and gentlemen. _

“If you must, I only ask that you be gentle with me.” She whispered, pointedly making eye contact with him as he struggled to make eye contact with her.

She had him. 

Letting him do his job, taking the breaths when he said, the look of concentration on his face was hot, if she was being honest. When he asked to sound her back, she shed her top completely, and he sighed.

“You know what you’re doing don’t you?”

Innocently she blinked.

“I hope one of us does otherwise  _ this  _ is pointless.”

He just shook his head and asked her to take a deep breath again.

She did and when he’d finished he gently kissed her shoulder, pulling her hair off her neck and kissing her there too. If she shivered, it wasn’t because of the chill.

“You need antibiotics,” he whispered sensually and it made her cackle, which in turn had him laughing.

“That’s the hottest thing anyone's ever said to me in that voice, James.”

As they both stopped laughing she shrugged on her top again, only buttoning the first few buttons, because when he went back to his seat,  she hopped up and straddled him.

“Hi,” she said, admittedly trying to be fucking  _ adorable _ . 

It maybe, kinda worked because he smiled up at her, tucking her hair behind her ear, and kissing her.

She liked his kisses, they were a lot like him. Most of the time, sweet and considerate, letting her take the lead when necessary, but with  a dominance underlying that broke free every now and then. That, and the man had excellent dental hygiene. She was thrilled about that.

“No -No, come on you need rest, Peg we can’t be -” 

She bit his lip softly, dragging a moan from him happily.

“Maybe it’ll make me feel better …”

“Or you’ll give ME the cold and we’ll both be fucked.”

That just got him a quirk of the brow, before he rolled his eyes, then rolled her on her back on the sofa. She laughed at how easy it was.

“You know, of all the ways I wanted to play doctor with you, this isn’t what I had in mind.” 

Or maybe it was, a little. She’d feel less like shit though, that was never part of the fantasy.

He pulled back.

“You -” 

She didn’t give him time to form that thought, before she reached for his t-shirt and yanked it over his head.

“Yeah there was a lot less talking too -” she added before then reaching for his belt. He clued in, and got on with it, and sure, she was struggling to breathe and maybe there was less kissing than usual for them, but eventually, thankfully, they got halfway naked, enough to get the job done.

Peggy was efficient, but  _ practical _ . 

With his lips and teeth roamed along her jaw softly then sharply -  not real kissing, but not real bites either, all of it sending shivers down her spine. She  did wonder if she’d ever kiss him enough to get used to the way he would sigh, as if content, every time. She knew he wasn’t aware he even did it, which was why she loved it. 

He was being careful, measured with his touches and his movements, careful not to put too much of his weight on her, but measured enough to know that if he went too softly on her she’d get pissed. Finally, with him inside her, as he kissed and licked the crook of her neck, she felt alive for the first time in days. Raking her hands down his back as he hiked her legs higher around his waist, she knew neither of them were in for anything fancy that evening, there was no elaborate foreplay - she figured he’d come off day shifts, and she was ill, they didn’t have the energy for fancy. 

But sometimes, to the point was just as good. 

And as his  breath hissed out through clenched teeth -  she  rolled her hips harder, forcing desperate, delicious sounds from him as he shifted harder against her. She knew his tell, it was the lip biting again, so she knew what to do to make him finish with stars in his eyes. 

She might not have been able to breathe properly that day, but it boosted her pride to know she could still make him almost sob, as he pushed her over that edge mere seconds before him.  Pulling away as gently as he could he moved to slide his boxers up his legs. 

“You okay?”

She could only nod. 

“Now we need another shower…” he mused, but groaned as he moved to lay behind her on the sofa. They were a mess. She was sure her hair would scare some birds, but she felt flushed and buzzing, it was a hell of a high. 

“The bathroom is far…” she mused. And yeah it was, but they were also crossing into gross territory. Up she got, pulling on his discarded tee, before grabbing his hand. 

“Let’s go Bucko.”

He groaned but took her hand, and they both gingerly padded to his stupidly cold bathroom.

“So, tell me,” he said, as she leaned over to get the water running. “What exactly happens when we DO play doctor?”

She merely answered him with a kiss. Maybe she’d show him! 

Maybe sooner than expected. 

Because spoiler alert, they  _ did  _ both get sick.

And doctors make the  _ WORST  _ patients.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Hit the review button if you did!


End file.
